


You i will always hold

by admirableGuardian



Series: My Miracle [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist in writing more for these two, for this story. I might write more i'm not to sure. If you want more feel free to post in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You i will always hold

Your name is the Grand Highblood and right now you are sitting in the throne room listening to an update on the fish queen of the bitches where a bouts. She came onto your planet during the festival and threatened to kill any human, mutant blooded troll, or troll who supported mutant bloods that she could find. When you got word of her landing you rushed to find her and kill her if you could. When you finally made it to where she was spotted you saw your grand-wrigglers huddling around one of them. They surrounded Mira the rust blood of the set, she was a little bit bloody and panting from the activity, but other than that she was fine. You were very proud of that little wriggler and Gamzee was as well, you were just grateful that no one was killed while she was on your planet.

“Sir, are you still listening?” You glance over to them, instead of at the door that you didn’t even realize you were looking at.

“Yeah, sorry. Can we go over this another time? I’m kind of distracted by family matters.” They both nod and bow, turning away and walking to the door. You let out a soft sigh and look down to the floor trying to straighten your thoughts.

“Grand Highblood, may I talk to you finally about your daughter?” You glance up and let out a small growl at the troll who stands before you.

“What is there to talk about? She’s not up for discussion at all, so leave before I rip out your throat for even bringing her up.” The troll let’s out a sigh and shakes his head. The troll in front of you is a sea dweller, violet in blood and dressed up to look the part as well. He came here once by accident during the festival and hasn’t really left since, saying that this place is interesting. You don’t trust him seeing as he is so close to the fish bitch. You happened to see him one day talking to your little Roseli, making her tense up. He says that he wishes to court her into a matespritship, which you refuse. Your little Roseli’s eyes haven’t even filled in with her true color and she wears a lot of purple with red trimming outfits. She doesn’t look like a mutant blood with her outfit color and long horns like yours, she even has long fluffy hair.

“Grand Highblood I get that she is your only daughter, but that doesn’t mean you need to keep her from filling her quadrants.” You let out a growl as he steps closer. He laughs softly and takes another step. The troll is young and thinks he can take you on, which he is sorely mistaken. You took out Duelscar without much effort, which means he will be easy to destroy.

“Kurloz, may I please sit with you for a bit? I’m exhausted from the wrigglers.” You look up past the sea troll to see Kankri walk in, his body hunched down and hair messier than usual. The sea troll looks back to Kankri and gives off a low growl. You watch as Kankri stops in his tracks and stiffens up, looking up at the troll in front of you.

“We are busy here mutant! Leave before I change my mind on spearing you.” You give off a low feral growl as you stand up. The sea troll looks back to you confused, glancing back to Kankri with a smirk. You walk past the sea troll and gather Kankri in your arms. You hold him closely and walk back to your seat and sit down. He cuddles up close to you, keeping his eyes on the sea troll. “What are you doing Grand Highblood? That is a mutant troll that you are letting cuddle up to you.” You hear Kankri whimper at you softly and nuzzle into his fluffy hair, giving him a soft kiss.

“I know that, Mutants are allowed to live here in peace. You also should treat this mutant troll with more respect, this is Kankri Makara. He is my matesprit and the one who gave me my daughter Roseli.” You watch his eyes widen in horror and feel Kankri kiss your neck softly. “If this is how you treat mutant bloods, then you defiantly can’t have my daughter in any quadrant.”

“He wants to have our daughter in one of his quadrants!” Kankri gives off a low growl and you feel him shift around to face him better. “You will not go near my daughter do you hear me!” The sea troll gives off a low growl and you move Kankri closer to you, getting ready for a fight.

“Who wants me in a quadrant?” Roseli strides in effortlessly standing right beside the sea troll, which makes you tense up. She glances over to the troll and gives off a low growl. “Don’t even try it.” He looks right into her eyes and you watch both of them closely. Roseli sighs and snaps her fingers, looking up to you with a smile. In the blink of an eye another troll is behind the sea troll, holding his hands behind his back. You glance at the troll to see it is a female cerulean blood, her hair hits her shoulders and her horns lay near her head and flow backwards in a straight line. Her outfit suggest that she is in the same group as Roseli which would explain why she is there.

“What quadrant did he want to enter?” Her voice is soft and smooth, unlike Roseli’s powerful voice. Roseli looks to her and shrugs, looking back to you.

“He wanted to be your matesprit.” You say with a soft growl at the end, this makes Kankri kiss your neck again and nuzzle up against you as he watches the two trolls from the side. Roseli laughs and holds her stomach as she glance to the sea troll then to her companion.

“Wow, I wondered why you kept flirting with me like that. I hate to burst that bubble of yours, but even if I was still looking for a matesprit it would not be you. The way you treated my mother is proof enough that you don’t deserve me.” She locks eyes with the other troll and purrs at her. “Go ahead and get him out of here Linnea, then come back here to me quickly.” She nods and they flash away. “Sorry about that father. How is mother?” Kankri gives off a soft chirp and warps his arms around your neck.

“What do you mean if you were still looking for a matesprit?” She gives you a shy smile and blushes, looking to the floor. The troll named Linnea flashes back in then and holds her close.

“May she please be my matesprit father?” She looks up to you with pleading eyes. You examine the way the female troll holds her and how she looks at her and sigh.

“She’s better than that troll, as long as she promises to treat you right and with respect.” The troll looks up to you and nods, giving Roseli a soft kiss on the forehead. “Then I approve, what about you Kankri?” Kankri looks up to you with a smile, kissing your lips softly.

“I already approved of them, I thought she already asked you.” He gives you another soft kiss on your jawline and you purr softly. You glance to the two young trolls watching you and shoo them off. They both flash away and you focus all your attention back to Kankri. “How was the meeting about her?”

“I kept on getting sidetracked on other dumb things. How are you feeling Laali?” He gives you a soft purr and you kiss his forehead, running your claws down his side.

“Tired like I said, the wrigglers really ran me ragged today. Can I please rest here for a while before I have to go back to the library?” You shift him around to where he may nuzzle up to you and be comfortable to sleep, nuzzling up into his hair and smiling.

“Of course Kankri, rest here for as long as you want. I’ll wake you up later.” He nods and nuzzles up closer, you feel his breath hit your neck even out and smile. The guards walk back in after a few minutes and talk to you some more about other things while Kankri rests in your lap. You shoo them away and straighten out Kankri’s hair before you let sleep pull you as well, cuddling up closer to Kankri.              

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in the summery, if you want another one just comment and tell me if you wish. As always, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this story cause i did writing it lol ^_^


End file.
